


The Desires Of A Rich Man

by LauraLacework



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Pride, Prideshipping, Unrequited Love, prideship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLacework/pseuds/LauraLacework
Summary: Seto Kaiba does something stupid and he isn't even sure if it will truly work.Will this end in tragedy?Or happiness?@TheTransversalArtisan is my AMAZING editor.





	1. Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a song that is listed in the fic as well as a beautiful image by our dear Ellenchain!
> 
> Here's a link to the work.
> 
> Please check out her work and support her as an artist! <3
> 
> http://fav.me/dbefns7

Seto Kaiba was determined to see the Pharaoh again. To duel him just one more time to prove he was the true King Of Games. Voices could be heard talking as the camera pans over Kaiba Corp. in the night skyline of Domino City.

"Are you sure about this, Seto?" came a small voice. "We don't even know if you will be able to come back big brother...."

"I don't care, Mokuba. I must duel the Pharaoh."

Mokuba simply sighed. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Seto. Please be careful...."

The sounds of the new machines Kaiba Corp. had built whirred to life as a song began. [Strength of Destiny by Fired Earth] The song caused the camera to follow up a space elevator to where Seto and Mokuba were.

"You're in charge while I'm gone Mokuba," Seto voiced as the dimensional pod closed. 

A bright light followed at 0:47 into the song, and at 0:53, a desert environment came into focus. A confident Seto smiled as a great eagle flew by him. At 1:10, a warrior on a horse raced through the palace and gave word of Seto's arrival. At 1:37 Seto entered the palace and walked down the marble path to his destination. The music paused a slight moment at 2:27 into the song, right as Seto reached the throne, a grin still evident on his face. The camera panned around him and was blinded by a glare for a moment. 

The last soft notes played out as the glare cleared, showing the Pharaoh, eyes still hidden, also wearing a smile upon his face--the evident happiness of his soulmate re-joining him at last.

~   ~ ~   ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Mokuba looked to the pod to find it empty.  "Be careful Seto..." he whispered before boarding the air-tight space elevator owned by his brother's company, preparing for the long ride back down to Earth. As the pod to the elevator docked and was being sanitized, a voice came over the speaker.

"Transfer was successful; Mr. Kaiba is now in interdimensional travel."

"Yes, thank you," Mokuba answered, already knowing this. 

Mokuba watched as the doors opened, all of his brother's employees exclaming their excitement at the technological advancement that Kaiba had made for the company. He had worked hard, day and night. However, what they didn't know about were the sleepless and stress-filled nights, the desperation to open up a connection to the afterlife, or whatever it was. Mokuba hadn't even noticed at first either until one night when Seto was working out a particular problem and was cursing the Pharaoh. The questions he heard his older brother mumbling were worrisome. Something about "why did the Pharaoh abandon [him] and take [his] title."

Mokuba didn't question his older brother about it. He knew he had a bond with the Pharaoh, just like Yugi did. However, whatever that bond was, Mokuba also knew that it was different than the connection Yugi had with the Pharaoh. 

Mokuba just sighed and stepped out of the pod, his phone in hand. As he rounded the corner, Mokuba hit a button and placed the phone to his ear. A soft click was all that he heard as the line was picked up.

"Could you bring the car around? I'm ready to go home." Mokuba muttered quietly. It was going to be a long and depressing wait. But he had faith that his brother would return safely.

~   ~ ~   ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   ~

Kaiba stared at the Pharaoh, looking him over. He had almost forgotten just how exotic the Pharaoh was.

"It's been a long time Kaiba." Yami finally spoke.

Kaiba closed his eyes as a smirk played across his lips. "It truly has been. Now you will duel me!" Kaiba yelled out loudly as he opened his eyes and pointed at the Pharaoh.

Several of Yami's guards jumped in front of him, weapons drawn in case they needed to defend the Pharaoh. Even Yami's friends from this time stepped in between Kaiba and the Pharaoh.

"You will not come any closer!" one of them shouted. Kaiba noticed this one oddly looked like the Dark Magician. Especially his eyes. Kaiba then let out a barking laugh.

"You really think that you can stop me?!" Kaiba yelled at the wanna-be Dark Magician. Immediately the tech-glass eye piece went over Seto's eye, and his newest duel disk sprang to life. Seto drew his cards, all holograms thanks to the Duel Disk, and called out his most prized monster, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, without a sacrifice.

New dimension. New rules.

Yami's eyes widened at the dragon appearing before him. He wasn't dreaming--that was for sure. Kaiba was truly here. Yami's expression immediately softened as a smirk played across his lips. The dragon's deafening cry made everyone cover their ears, except him and Kaiba.

Mahad made a move to summon his own monster, but was immediately halted by the Pharaoh raising his hand. Everyone gasped as the dragon landed, a thudding shockwave from the dragon's implied weight causing everyone to stumble slightly. Seto was genuinely surprised by this. He had been fully prepared, almost expecting, to have his fight his way towards the Pharaoh.

Yami looked directly at Kaiba. "Please follow me, Kaiba. I will duel you, but not here," came Yami's voice after a few silent moments. Seto watched the Pharaoh stand and turn to leave towards a hallway that led away from the temple throne room. 

Confusion played on Kaiba's face as he watched the Pharaoh turn to him for a quick glance as he walked down the hallway. All of Yami's guard's and friends stayed rooted to their spots, watching Kaiba with warning in their eyes. They would stay behind, but would stay close enough just in case the Pharaoh needed them for anything. Yami led Kaiba to a more secluded area in silence, the only sound being their footsteps on the marble pathway. The area had some beautifully carved pillars on each side of an entryway that led out to an extremely green garden that had a pond in the center.

Kaiba was astonished by the craftsmanship of the art surrounding him. When Yami finally stopped, they were right inside the entryway, his back still facing Kaiba for the moment.

"I've come here to duel you Pharaoh, not receive a personal tour of your palace," Kaiba snarked.

Another smirk crossed Yami's lips. Oh how he had missed this. The constant banter between them, the rivalry that also had a hidden meaning. At least, for Yami it did. However, Yami had remembered that Kaiba would always willingly assist him or Yugi (of course, after insisting he wasn't part of the "group"). Yami finally turned around to look at Kaiba, the smirk still on his face.

Kaiba immediately noticed the smirk. What was the Pharaoh planning? He watched as Yami blinked; everything seemed to move in slow motion. Yami's long dark eyelashes lightly touched his cheeks with each blink and Kaiba watched intently, swallowing dryly as he felt his cheeks start to heat up as Yami took a step closer.

Yami kept his smile as he watched Kaiba stare at him, not missing him swallow.

"You missed me didn't you?"

Kaiba heard the Pharaoh ask a question and internally yelled at himself to not answer. Staying silent, he continued to stare at Yami as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Yami noticed this and took another step forward, now standing even closer to Kaiba. 

"I asked if you missed me," Yami repeated again when Kaiba didn't answer, taking another step forward. Kaiba immediately tensed up and eyed the Pharaoh as he stepped closer.

"Why don't we make this duel interesting?" Kaiba said suddenly, stopping Yami in his tracks. Yami simply raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Where are you going with this Kaiba?" Yami questioned, an idea in the back of his mind. 

"If I beat you in a duel..." Kaiba began as Yami's guards ran in, stopping his demand.

"My Pharaoh..." Mahad spoke, "you can't duel him!"

Yami frowned and looked to Mahad. "Why not?"

Mahad glared daggers at Kaiba who was still staring at Yami, his deep blue eyes showing his annoyance at the interruption.

"It could be a trap my Pharaoh," came a female voice, a voice of reason and intelligence. Kaiba looked at her and recognized her immediately: Isis. She was Ishizu's ancestor.

"All of you just shut up," Kaiba growled out, causing them all to turn and stare. "The Pharaoh can make his own decisions. So, will you duel me, or will you decline like a coward?"

Yami smirked at Kaiba. This was exactly what he wanted--to see that calculating smirk upon the Pharaoh's face. He was determined to use whatever phrases he had to in order to get the Pharaoh to duel him.

"What are your terms Kaiba?" Yami asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

This was it. His only chance to prove that he was the  _ true _ King of Games,  _ and _ get what he'd been wanting for a long time. The one thing that had kept him up at night. The one thing that had been taken him a long time to come to terms with. He could swear up and down forever to everyone that there wasn't a connection or that he wasn't friends with Yugi or his annoying friendship spouting cheerleaders, he could even lie to himself day and night. However, even when repeating the constantly-spoken phrases to his little brother, Mokuba knew Kaiba was full of shit. As did Yugi, but Yugi was kinder about it than Mokuba.

A past conversation with Mokuba flashed through Kaiba's mind.

~   ~ ~   ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   ~

"Seto, you haven't slept for days…. You haven't even had anything to eat…. What are you working on that is so important?" Mokuba's innocent voice rang out through the silence of his room.

"It's my newest dueling system. With this new duel disk, anything your mind can think up will be brought to life. Every card in your mind will apply itself to the system's hardware. Using this ocular piece, you can sort through the system and create your holographic dueling deck. Each monster will come to life even better than before, Mokuba." Seto replied while typing furiously on his laptop. Mokuba frowned.  

"Seto...I already know about that, you sent everyone the email last week..."  Mokuba said and paused, walking over to stand next to his big brother. He caught a few lines of the program before his brother minimized the window. 

"Seto...this isn't healthy…. Obsessing over Yami isn't healthy.... Yugi is already moving on. You should too, big brother...." Mokuka continued, but got cut off from continuing by Seto slamming his desk.

"Get. Out," Seto hissed a little too harshly, immediately regretting it upon seeing his brother jump.

~   ~ ~   ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~   ~ ~   ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~   ~ ~

Well, he'd made it here, and he wasn't planning on going back empty handed. It was that conversation that had snapped him out of his "bullshit" as some had called it. Before the duel with Yugi against Diva, when Yugi had willingly placed the last pieces into the puzzle to show him that the Pharaoh was gone, something had broken for him. Yugi had noticed this and had confessed he still missed the Pharaoh as well.

Kaiba also had to admit to himself that he even cared for Yugi and his annoying friends. After all, they were always going through some stupid, crazy shit together. When Diva was just about to wipe Yugi out, Kaiba had used his own trap card to protect him. When Yugi had questioned why, Kaiba had responded:

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for him. Bring him back Yugi," before disappearing to the Shadow Realm. Yugi had dueled hard, but it hadn’t been enough. Just as he had been about to lose, his bond with Yami had brought the Pharaoh back just long enough to win the duel and rescue his friends. In the few short moments that had followed, Yugi had gotten to say his last words to the Pharaoh before he had returned to his own realm.

Kaiba remembered having given a smile to Yugi and thanking him.  

"You had your bond with him, and I had mine," was the last thing Kaiba had said before going home to work on his technology that had gotten him to the afterlife.

Now he stood before the Pharaoh in all his glory.

Kaiba was determined to win. His sanity was at stake. He would spend his entire fortune to make this happen. 

"Agree to the terms, Pharaoh. I will beat you and prove to the world that I am the true King of Games!" Kaiba spoke loudly.

Yami chuckled and closed his eyes. He knew the terms. He knew that this day would come. Even though he had lost his connection with Yugi long ago, he could still sometimes hear him. That was how he'd been able to help Yugi win.

"I agree, Kaiba. Now please explain the terms," Yami stated, wanting to hear them,

Kaiba smirked, triumph evident on his face as he thought quickly. Mahad and Isis watched in silence, awaiting and answer from Set's descendent. The worry shone in their eyes as they wondered what their Pharaoh had just agreed to. Kaiba then chuckled lightly, still loud enough, though, that it echoed through the hall and the others could hear him.

"If I beat you, I get your title. If you win, you keep it. But the twist is, if I beat you, you come back with me. If you win, you can stay," Kaiba answered, never faltering in his demand.

Yami was only somewhat caught off-guard. Kaiba's request was interesting. Go back with him? Whatever did he mean? Why would he even want that? Then it hit him: the constant demands to duel, the willingness to always help him and Yugi find their friends, the insults and rudeness. It all made sense.

Kaiba lowered his briefcase he'd brought with him and kneeled down. After opening it, he procured one of his newest duel disks.  "Here, Yugi, we'll duel with these," Kaiba stated out of habit as he threw it at Yami, who caught it perfectly.

Yami just stared at him for a moment. Hearing Yugi's name had slightly caught him off guard, his willingness to duel Kaiba completely disappearing as he watched Kaiba walk away from him to make space for their duel.

"I surrender, Kaiba," Yami said, stopping Kaiba in his tracks. Yami's guards all gasped aloud, and he raised a hand to dismiss them.

"But my Pharaoh..." Isis's soft voice rang out. Yami waved his hand again, keeping his eyes on Kaiba's back. Isis and Mahad bowed and took their leave, followed by the Medjay.

Kaiba stood, rooted to the spot as Yami's words of surrender still echoed in his ears. Had he heard right? Was the Pharaoh willingly surrendering? Why? Did he realize what he'd agreed to? Did he even care? So many questions flooded Kaiba's mind that he felt dizzy. Yami silently closed the distance between them.

"Kaiba?" he asked when Kaiba didn't respond to his surrender.

"You're not supposed to surrender!" Kaiba shouted causing Yami to jump. "It's not the same as defeating you!"

Yami stood there in silence for a moment before cautiously placing a hand on Kaiba's shoulder. 

"Kaiba, I surrendered because I know why you truly came here," Yami finally spoke after a few silent moments. His soft voice immediately calmed Kaiba enough that Yami felt him relax under his hand. 

"You miss me don't you?" Yami asked yet again.

Kaiba was unsure of what to say even though his heart was racing just from Yami's touch.

"Kaiba, I surrendered because I want to go back with you.... Even though I come from this time, I don't feel like I belong here. I miss Yugi and his friends," Yami said quietly. "You can have the title. I don't want it, as it has no significance to me here. I want another chance there with everyone I met thanks to Yugi."

Kaiba was unsure of what to say. His mind seemed to be going a million miles a minute and he was confused. In that confused state, he turned around to face the Pharaoh. He looked at him and could see Yami was being truthful.

~   ~ ~   ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   ~

Mokuba groaned as the blinding morning light penetrated his senses. He sat up and slowly and opened his eyes to see Isono moving away from the drapes. 

"Time to wake up young Mister Kaiba. You have to sit in for Mister Kaiba at a board meeting in a few hours," he said before stepping out. He then returned a few moments later carrying a tray of breakfast for Mokuba. 

Mokuba sleepily rubbed his eyes after sitting up. Man he hated meetings. Much like Seto did. However, he was a temporary stand-in while his brother was gone, testing his newest invention. Mokuba sighed quietly as he stepped over to the small table that had his breakfast on it and flicked on the T.V. to catch the news.

"Today's stories are about Mr. Kaiba and his new duel-" the newscast began but was cut off when Mokuba shut off the T.V. 

Another sigh escaped his lips as he at his breakfast in silence. His brother was still front-page news, and he missed him. Seto had been gone for a long time, and Mokuba was beginning to worry. Even the investors were starting to worry about Seto's “disappearance” but they stayed invested. Kaiba Corp. was basically what kept them from sinking.

The meeting passed by quickly, for which Mokuba was thankful. As Isono drove Mokuba back home, the silence began to drive him crazy. He was starting to really miss having his big brother yelling at people.

~   ~ ~   ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   ~

"Kaiba, did you hear me?" Yami asked, stepping closer to Seto.

Seto continued to stay silent as his eyes followed Yami's steps.

"Kaiba?" Yami asked when Seto didn't respond. The next moment was a surprise. Yami's eyes widened as he was pulled closer to Seto's chest, soft lips pressing against his own in a loving kiss. Taking only a moment to process what was happening, Yami then wrapped his arms loosely around Seto's neck as he stood on his tip-toes. Seto's arms snaked their way around his waist, holding him steady.


	2. The Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto Kaiba does something stupid and he isn't even sure if it will truly work.
> 
> Will this end in tragedy?
> 
> Or happiness?
> 
> @TheTransversalArtisan is my AMAZING editor.
> 
> As a beginning note, there is a song listed in the fic, "Oud Funk" by The Spy From Cairo
> 
> Please give it a listen as it is the background music for this chapter. It helped give me the feels I needed to continue writing.
> 
> As always, support your fellow artists! If someone inspires you to write, draw, or make music with their works, make sure you give them the credit they deserve.

Yami knew that this was bound to happen, but, not now that he was in the afterlife. However, he would take it. Kaiba was kissing him and he felt a giggle forming in his chest. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide it completely and a small chuckle escaped his lips causing Kaiba to falter slightly.

"What's so funny?" Seto questioned now feeling somewhat shy. He eyed the Pharaoh, watching his every move as he stepped back with a huge smile on his face.

"You are Kaiba," came Yami's reply, his nearly baritone voice sounding like the chiming of an angelic bell. The quizical look he received told him to explain his claim.

"You literally broke the veil of death to come get me because you missed me. You came to the side of death to duel me under conditions that you set in order to get me to go back with you. You came here to kiss me. I only find it interesting that you didn't kiss me while I was somewhat alive." 

Yami watched as Seto forced a blank look onto his face, however Yami could see that Seto's mind was racing just by the look in his eyes.

"Let's go home Kaiba." Yami said with a smile, his arm extended, reaching for the CEO.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mokuba sat at his desk figuring out some math problems given to him by his tutor. The new mathematics were more difficult and he had to work slower than before. After another hour passed, the tutor closed the workbook.

"Alright Mokuba, you did really well today. Tomorrow we will work on Kanji and sciences." the tutor spoke as he placed his books back into his bag to head back to the office. 

Once the tutor had left, Mokuba put away his school books and made his way towards the kitchen. He was famished. Maybe Isono had made some snacks today.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seto flipped through the settings on his duel disk. Before leaving he had made some modifications to the notification settings for his return. The Pharaoh had left his side to go let his court know what he had decided to do and Seto was alone with his thoughts. He was still surprised by what the Pharaoh had chosen.

 

"But my Pharaoh!" Isis shouted in her quiet voice. Yami only raised his hand, demanding silence.

"I've made my decision."

 

Mahad stayed silent however he nodded towards his Pharaoh.

"As long as you are truly happy with your decision, I have no right to keep your from your happiness."

Yami gave a nod. "I felt at home with Yugi. Even though the circumstances were less than ideal, I felt as if I belonged there."

In that moment, Set walked into the room. Both Isis and Mahad stepped out to give them privacy.

"You would rather go back with that imposter than stay here with me?" Set asked angrily. Yami looked at him with kindness.

 

"Set, he is you. In every way. We had our chance and missed it. Please understand." Yami answered softly, receiving a glare in reply.

"Stay here and give me that chance." Set stated, desperation shining in his eyes. Yami scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as he took a few steps towards his High Priest. When Set stepped back without thinking, Yami's gazed softened.

"Set, you have always been my most trusted priest and closest friend. I will never forget you." Yami said softly, not hearing the approaching footsteps.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yugi sat on a stool at the counter in his grandfather's game shop. He'd received a call from Mokuba very early in the morning. Mokuba had almost sounded like the elder Kaiba brother. Exhausted, stressed, and also somewhat frantic.

"Yugi, I need your advice. May I come over? i'll explain everything when I get there. It's about Seto. I'll be there in ten minutes." Mokuba had said, sounding as if he were about to cry.

After the line went dead, Yugi climbed out of bed and went downstairs to wait for Mokuba to arrive, still wearing his pj's. Exactly ten minutes passed when there was a knock at the door. Yugi quickly opened the door and let a distraught looking Mokuba inside.

"What's going on Mokuba?" Yugi asked as he led the way upstairs to his room.

"Seto made a new duel disk as you know but... After everything with Diva, he spent so much time on figuring out that cube and on designing a new system for dimensional travel.. He was still obsessed with dueling the Pharaoh. Even though you proved to him that the Pharaoh was gone.."

Yugi stared at Mokuba, truly shocked.

 

"Are you telling me that Kaiba made a machine to pierce the veil of death just to DUEL Yami?" Yugi asked, now stressed.

Was that even possible? Without actually dying yourself? Yugi had so many questions.

Mokuba nodded slowly, keeping his eyes cast down towards the floor. Yugi sighed. He thought he'd been the one to insanely miss Yami, rather Atem, but nothing like Kaiba. This was insane.

Before Yugi could ask any questions however, Mokuba spoke again.

"I think Seto is in love with him. He would even mumble Yami's name in his sleep.. Well, when he did sleep that is. He would also mumble about being abandoned while he worked.." Mokuba whispered, still looking at the floor.

 

"In love with Yami? Are you sure? Kaiba always seemed like he hated everyone.." Yugi stated softly.

Mokuba simply shook his head. "You know about our past Yugi. It's Seto's way of coping I think."

Yugi then went quiet as he thought everything over. After a short period of eerie silence, Yugi sighed. He thought back to every time he and Yami had any interactions with Kaiba. Each converation, each teasing comment. 

Maybe Mokuba was right.

Yami did always seem to smile a lot when he would duel Kaiba. Maybe Yami felt the same way that Kaiba did. Not that it was a bad thing, but it sure did explain practically everything. Yugi and Mokuba stayed up for a couple more hours still talking about what was going on. Eventually however, Mokuba fell asleep on Yugi's bed and Yugi made himself comfortable on the small couch in his room and quickly fell asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Slow footsteps walked up on Yami and Set who unfortunately were having a deep conversation with each other and didn't hear the footsteps. Kaiba decided to stay hidden behind a pillar and listened in on the conversation.

"Set.. We had our chance. Our time was cut short. We can't change that. I'll return here someday. Hopefully all my friends will be here too when it's their time and we can all spend eternity together. I will return." Yami said so softly, Seto barely heard him.

Set sighed, knowing that he would have to wait for his Pharaoh to return once more. But the promise of eternity afterwards was enticing just enough that he would concede. Just this once.

 

"I understand my Pharaoh." Set mumbled, trying to hide the despair in his voice however failing miserably at it. Yami, being as intuitive as he was, noticed this and quickly stepped towards Set to place a grateful kiss onto his cheek.

Yami watched in silence as Set took his leave one last time, leaving him alone in the chaos of his own thoughts.  Kaiba stayed behind the pillar for a few short moments longer just watching the Pharaoh.

Yami sighed again. Was this the right choice? Should he stay here in the afterlife? Or should he go back with Kaiba and see his friends again? His shoulders sank as he weighed his choices in his mind. If he chose to go, what if he wouldn't be allowed back into this glorious afterlife? How would Kaiba even get him back? How would he even be alive? He had no body. Would he have to share with Yugi again? How would that even work without the puzzle? Would Yugi even want to share his body again?

 

There were just too many questions.

Kaiba watched the Pharaoh's shoulders sink. He was clearly unhappy about something. Deciding against a quiet entry, Kaiba made sure his footsteps made enough noise that the Pharaoh could hear him coming. 

Yami turned to see Kaiba walking towards him. He gave a half-hearted smile, trying to hide his stress. All the questions were making him anxious.

The look on the Pharaoh's face said it all. He was conflicted on what to do. That was the moment that Seto felt a pang of regret. Mokuba and Yugi were right. However, the scars of defeat still burned with a vengance. So letting the Pharaoh stay here after everything that he had done and gone through, was out of the question.

Seto faltered slightly.

 

Crap.

 

Yami forced himself to smile. This was a great opportunity. He would gain a second chance at life, but, he might lose his spot in the afterlife he had gained. He needed to completely think this over.

"Kaiba, I need some time. Give me until morning." Yami said, sounding glum.

Kaiba gave a curt nod, not really even hearing what was said. A new wound was beginning to make itself known on his heart. This was going to be difficult.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mokuba woke up feeling stiff. He had a headache too. It only took him a short moment to remember last night. He’d gone over to Yugi's place because he was stressed. Stressed about his brother still being gone. This wasn't good. What if he couldn't get back? That would mean that Seto was..

Mokuba immediately regretted that thought as warm tears streamed down his cheeks. He quickly wiped away the tears and looked around the room to find that Yugi had already left. Probably downstairs to open the game shop.

Silently, Mokuba made his way downstairs, his thoughts still racing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seto sighed as the great egrets called out into the night sky. Seto frowned to himself as his mind began to wander. Memories flooded Seto's mind of all the duels he'd had with the Pharaoh. His mind grew more and more confused as each interaction, each conversation, flashed through his memory.

The last memory to fill his mind was the most recent. The moment he'd kissed the Pharaoh. He snapped out of his daze when a gentle hand touched his shoulder from behind.

[Insert song "Oud Funk by The Spy From Cairo" as background music.]

Normally, he would have grabbed the person's wrist and flipped them over his shoulder and to the ground. However, something kept him from doing it. Good thing too as the Pharaoh's voice penetrated his senses.

 

"Kaiba.."

Yami stayed quiet for a few moments as he waited for Kaiba to react. When Kaiba finally turned around, Yami smiled. 

"You don't have to stay out here.."

 

Kaiba only gave a curt nod.

Something was off. Yami frowned slightly, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Are you regretting coming here, Kaiba?" 

Yami watched as Kaiba seemed surprised by the question. He blinked a few times before his look turned cold.

"That is a stupid question. I came here to get revenge." Kaiba answered sharply.

 

"You and I both know that is a lie."

Kaiba only narrowed his eyes at the Pharaoh.

Yami simply smiled. He knew he'd won. He always did.

 

The night grew quiet as the sun completely set below the horizon. The night was cool for being in Egypt. Yami sighed, sounding happy to be near Kaiba, before looking at the stars.

"They don't want me going with you... None of them do. They make great points." Yami said quietly as he walked towards a small balcony. Kaiba followed him without even thinking about it. 

"But.. I have decided fully, what I am going to do."

 

The next thing Seto knew, he was being pushed down onto the railing as the Pharaoh straddled his waist, kissing him. A deep blush colored Seto's cheeks as the magnitude of what was happening hit him with full force, causing his eyes to widen in shock. The thought that followed calmed him immediately.

Seto closed his eyes and used his body strength to keep himself from falling backwards off the balcony. The lack of guardrails somewhat annoyed him. However, he placed a hand gently over the Pharaoh's hand that was on his cheek, returning the kiss.

The fluttering in his chest was a new feeling. Well, one that he hadn't felt since the Pharaoh had left him. Now it was magnified just by this kiss. This could and would become dangerous.

 

After a few moments, Seto had to force himself to pull away, even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him to hold the Pharaoh tighter, to never let go. 

 

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> FINALLY!  
> -falls over dead-  
> Here is chapter 2!
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter!
> 
> Please check out this work that inspired the ending scene to this fic!  
> I am not sure who drew is so if anyone knows, please hit me up so I can give proper credit to them! 
> 
> I love to support fellow artists that inspire my writing.
> 
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=57472741


	3. Undisclosed Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a song that will be listed in this chapter, it is actually advised to give the song a listen as it will add the atmosphere that I am trying to convey in the scenes I wrote.
> 
> Hope that you all enjoy this fic!
> 
> Please, if you see a typo, don't be afraid to let me know as this is a rough edit for now as my wonderful editor is quite busy with Uni at the moment and I will not rush her amazing work as she volunteers to edit for me.

Open to blackness as a song plays in the background. [As the Rush Comes (Gabriel & Dresden chillout mix) by Motorcycle].

 

A scene flashes before the screen of ornately carved limestone walls. Linen curtains flowed in the light breeze that blew through a temple building. Oil lamps lined the walls to give a soft amber glow to the room as soft hushed noises could be heard as the camera pans over a bath filled with geo-thermally heated water, coconut milk, essential oils, and flowers. Discarded linen towels lay around the edges in puddles of water. Incense burned in silence as they filled the room with a delicate scent. 

 

The scene cuts to a throne room, the throne covered in discarded garments from a royal owner. The camera then follows a hallway with random articles of clothing that belonged to a futuristic visitor. The once soft noises now sounded more defined as the camera seemed to be getting closer to the source.

 

The camera follows down another hallway. Ancient words and stories lined the walls, hand carved and painted. A doorway comes into view, guarded by two royal Medjay. Beyond the door was another short hallway that led to what looked like the royal chambers.

 

The scene cuts to an outside view of a royal room. The balcony is lined with potted plants and golden bowls of water. On each side of the sheer linen covered entryway resided two oil lamps, attached to the outside wall. A light breeze blew through the sheer curtains, disturbing them just enough that the camera slips past them. The soft sounds from before now sounded closer and more defined.

 

The camera moves forward and pans to the left, a royal bed pallet coming into view. A wooden four-post gazebo covered in linens for privacy hid the actions of what was going on. Another breeze, stronger this time, disturbed the linens enough that the scene was revealed. 

 

The Pharaoh and the futuristic visitor, Set's descendent, Seto Kaiba, were consummating their feelings.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Seto Kaiba woke up inside the dimensional pod, a cold sweat all over his body. 

 

What the hell had just happened? 

 

Had he been dreaming?

 

He looked at his reflection in the glass. The bruise marks on his neck said otherwise. Woah. Had he ACTUALLY made love to the Pharaoh? No. Fucking. Way.

 

Shocked, Seto carefully stepped out of the pod and checked his vitals. He'd been gone nearly two months . However, while in the other dimension, it had only been two days. Guess the Egyptians weren't kidding when they used the word 'eternity'.

 

Seto walked over to a tank full of an artificial fluid like that found in an amnionic sack. Inside this tank resided the fully grown body of the Pharaoh. Monitors next to the tank kept a close watch on the vitals and health of the Pharaoh's new body. 

 

Seto had spent so much time and money on what was basically a cloning machine. He would go to hell for desecrating the tomb of a Pharaoh that was basically a god, but, living in a world where the Pharaoh wasn't in it to challenge him was a worse hell. He'd found the Pharaoh's soul in the afterlife. That's all that mattered to him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Mokuba checked the Kaiba Corp notifications again. Two months and his brother was still gone. Where the hell was his brother? These meetings were getting so tiresome and Mokuba was starting to understand why Seto always seemed so rude towards his employees. Most of them were dumber than rocks and the rest were just suck ups or had ulterior motives.

 

Mokuba sighed once all the board members left the conference room. Now that he was older though, they seemed to trust him more with his brother's job and company. However, that didn't make it any less boring.

 

Mokuba gently pressed the call button, calling Seto's secretary that sat in the hallway outside at her desk.

 

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" came her highly feminine voice.

 

Mokuba sighed again. She'd tried winning over his brother so many times it bordered on harassment. Mokuba was actually annoyed that she still worked here. 

 

"You're free to go home early. Postpone the next meetings to next week please. I'm going home for the rest of the day." Mokuba said curtly before hanging up, gritting his teeth. Fuck. He was starting to behave like his brother more and more. How irritating. No wonder Seto hated going out.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Seto Kaiba clicked away on a keyboard, engrossed in his work. At least until the alarm started going off. He quickly silenced it before typing the last bit of code.

 

"Master Kaiba, the Pharaoh's body is ready for soul transplant." the voice of his AI computer program spoke over the intercom.

 

Perfect.

 

Seto saved his work before standing up slowly. He'd been sitting at the computer for at least five hours and his muscles were sore. He'd been waiting patiently for this and wanted to finally do it. Seto typed in the code to begin the process and hit enter.

 

"Soul transfer will be complete in six hours and twenty-seven minutes." the AI program voiced again.

 

A triumphant smile spread across his face as the Pharaoh's voice penetrated his subconscious.

 

"Sleep Kaiba.."

 

Listening to the thought, Seto got comfortable on a couch and closed his eyes. Sleep actually sounded like a good idea.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

3 Months Later..

 

 

    Yugi silently unloaded the deliveries from the morning trucks. The silence was driving him crazy. Not that long ago, he would have had Yami to talk to. Without Yami, things seemed too dark almost. He'd been spending a lot of time with Mokuba since Seto had been gone. He was still stressing about his brother being gone for so long. Yugi felt bad for him. The Kaiba brothers were really close. So he understood how Mokuba had been feeling. It was a horrible way to feel.

 

He was just about done putting things away when his phone started buzzing. At first it was a few sparse notification tones. Then after a few moments, it began going off like crazy. 

 

"What the hell is going on now?" Yugi muttered to himself, annoyed.

 

Before he could even look, his phone started ringing.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Yuge! Get ov-" Yugi heard Joey shout through the phone. He was cut off mid-sentence by two more incoming calls. Yugi sighed.

 

"Joey, Tristen and Duke are calling me as well. I'm gonna start a group call." 

 

Yugi quickly looked to the screen of his cell phone and hit group call before answering the now three new callers. Joey, Tristen, Duke, and Tea were all shouting at the same time and Yugi could feel a headache coming on.

 

"Guys.. Guys! One at a time. Did Kaiba release some new component or something?" Yugi asked as his friends calmed down.

 

"Even better Yugi!" Tea chimed, sounding more excited than necessary.

 

"Turn on your t.v. Yugi!" Duke shouted.

 

Yugi groaned to himself and made his way upstairs, still carrying a box under one arm that was full of breakable figures.

 

"Guys, if this is about another one of Kaiba's press conferences, I'll read about it later." Yugi said.

 

Kaiba had been back for two months now. Of course while he was gone, he'd had no clue exactly how long he had been away. Mokuba had been so happy to see his brother when he returned that he ran to him crying.

 

"Jus' do it, Yuge!" Joey shouted into the phone, trying to stay quiet about the surprise.

 

Yugi picked up the remote, holding his phone up to his ear with his shoulder, trying not to drop the box. The t.v. clicked on and Yugi was busy looking at the buttons on the remote as he turned up the volume slightly, his friends still shouting at him excitedly to hurry up. He gently placed the remote back onto the small table and shifted the box so that he was holding it in both hands, still propping his phone up to his ear with his shoulder. 

 

"Guys, I don't understa-" Yugi started to say before stopping short as he looked to the t.v.

 

The image burned into his soul and he dropped the box, it's contents shattering inside. His phone slid down off his shoulder and landed softly on the floor, the faint voices of his friends in the group call echoing up from the carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did everyone think of this chapter?
> 
> :D
> 
> I know that it is super short but I am looking for ideas of what you all would like to see in future chapters!  
> Please comment below and let me know what your ideas are and I will see about adding some of them into future chapters!
> 
> Much love to all of you! <3


	4. Shock & Awe

"Master Kaiba!" "Mister Kaiba!" Reporters screamed while holding up their hands, hoping to be called upon.

 

"Mister Kaiba will not be answering any questions at this time." Isono spoke into the microphone. Quickly, the reporters quieted down.

 

"Later this week I will be offering upgrades to my newest duel disk. Also, next week marks the beginning of my latest dueling tournament. Make sure you bring your best dueling decks. Winner earns a full scholarship to my Duel School." Seto finally finished.

  
"Mister Kaiba!" "Master Kaiba!"

 

Yugi stared at the screen as the newscaster zoomed out.

  
Standing next to Kaiba of course was Isono and Mokuba. However, there was one more figure standing behind Kaiba and slightly off to the side.

 

Yami.

 

Yugi felt as if his heart had stopped in his chest as he fell to his knees, his friends voices still echoing up faintly to his ears.

  
How in the hell had.. How was this even possible? Yami didn't have a body to return to.. Yugi also noticed the bright gold pyramid around Yami's neck. The millenium puzzle.

  
Wow. Kaiba had been serious.

  
The things Mokuba had told him were true.

  
The reporters were shouting once again as Kaiba motioned towards Yami.

  
"Winner will be taught by the King Of Games, himself." Kaiba said into the microphone before quickly stepping away with Yami, giving a wave towards the crowd.

  
It took Yugi a few moments to snap out of his trance but once the screen flashed away from Yami, it was easier. He quickly picked up his phone from the floor.

 

"Please tell me that was one of Kaiba's holograms.." Yugi said in an almost panicked whisper.

 

"No Yuge! It's really him!" Joey answered excitedly.

 

"Yeah Yugi, he's really back! I can't believe it!" Tea said with way too much enthusiasm.

  
"How... How is this even possible?"

  
"Why don' we just go ask creepy Kaiba?" Joey suggested.

  
Yugi sighed. "I don't know Joey. It's probably just his hologram program. Atem is gone."

  
The other four friends in the call just stayed silent for a moment.

 

"Maybe so Yugi, but what if there is a chance that Kaiba-"

  
"Duke, I don't want to continue this conversation. I'll talk to you guys later." Yugi said glumly, cutting Duke off short.

  
Yugi quickly hung up, ignoring his friends pleading that he not hang up. Flicking his phone to 'do not disturb', Yugi threw his phone onto his bed.

  
"Damn..." he muttered, finally remembering the box he'd dropped. The cost would come out of his pocket. Yugi sighed and decided to try and contact the factory and see if there was anything that could be done.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Mokuba walked swiftly next to his brother as Yami followed behind them silently, his thoughts making him oblivious to everything else.

  
"Yami! Earth to Yami!" Mokuba said loudly, finally catching his attention.

  
"Seto asked if you were hungry. I wanted to go out for dinner but he said to ask you."

  
"Sure.." Yami said, sounding distracted.

  
Once they were all in the limo, Isono sat himself in the drivers seat and started driving away from the Kaiba Corp building and towards downtown. Seto kept his eyes on the Pharaoh whose gaze was fixated on what was going past the windows. Ever since he had woken the Pharaoh in this world, he seemed distant. Was it because of what happened that night in the other dimension?

  
Possibly.

  
But why? He hadn't pushed the Pharaoh to do anything. He willingly agreed to spend that time together. But, all that built up tension did some... Interesting outcomes. Now there was silence. Seto hated the silent treatment.

  
Once they were at the restaurant, a server led them to the back room to a private dining booth. Yami sat across from Kaiba, staring down at his menu. Italian food was the choice tonight it seemed. He was unsure of what to order so he settled on just a salad, oddly, the most boring salad on the menu.

  
Dinner finished quickly and Seto was beginning to get annoyed. The Pharaoh hadn't said a word all evening. Why? As Isono pulled up to the Kaiba mansion, Seto spoke up.  
"Mokuba, go inside and get ready for bed. I need to have a word with the Pharaoh. Alone."

  
Mokuba stared at his big brother for a short moment. "Alright big bro. Don't take too long though, I want to talk to you as well."

 

Seto watched as Mokuba went up the stairs to the front door through the limo's windows.

  
"Isono, pull to the back and park the limo in the garage. The Pharaoh and I will walk back." Seto said shortly while still staring at the Pharaoh.  
Once Isono left them to have their talk alone in the garage, Seto looked to the Pharaoh and spoke directly.

 

"What's with you Pharaoh?"

  
Yami stared blankly at Kaiba, his mood really showing through. Immediately, Seto knew something was wrong. But what was it? The Pharaoh clearly wasn't going to tell him. Seto continued to watch him as he went over the reports of Yami's health in his head. The reports had nothing of significance to say that something was wrong. He was at a loss.

  
Maybe he just wasn't in the mood to talk. Or maybe he was regretting his choices.

  
"I know you can speak, Pharaoh."

  
Seto could feel his anger growing the longer the Pharaoh stayed silent. What the fuck was wrong with him?

 

Not but a moment later, Mokuba opened the door to the garage.

  
"Uhm.. Big bro? Yugi is here.. He seems angry."

 

Fuck.

 

First the Pharaoh refused to speak and now he would have to deal with Yugi. Seto growled and pushed past Mokuba gently, heading straight for the front door. Yami watched Kaiba in silence, his eyes landing on Mokuba who shrugged.

  
"Go see him Yami." Mokuba said before going upstairs to bed. Yami just stood there for a moment before Yugi's name sunk into his brain, causing him to bolt towards the front door.

  
Yami stopped in the foyeir, his eyes catching sight of an angry looking Yugi panted, trying to catch his breath after having ran to the Kaiba mansion.  
Seto looked over Yugi as if he were bored. "What do you want, Yugi?" he said coldly.

  
Yugi was angry. Angry that Kaiba seemed to have NO respect for Atem's (Yami's) soul; no consideration for anyone's feelings except his own stupid motives to beat the Pharaoh in a duel.

  
  
"Kaiba! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yugi yelled, causing Yami to jump.

  
Mokuba peaked around the corner, now making it known that he was listening. Seto simply quirked an eyebrow at Yugi. This behavior was new for him. Well.. Sort of. Yugi had always been protective of his friends.

  
"I told you to let Atem's soul rest in peace, that he couldn't come back, to move on!" Yugi yelled, his voice beginning to crack as tears welled up in his eyes.

  
"I was just beginning to accept that he was gone, that he wasn't coming back... Why Kaiba..?"

  
Tears of anger, frustration, hurt, and a hint of betrayal streamed down Yugi's cheeks. He was demanding answers from Kaiba, however, Kaiba's coninued silence made Yugi more angry.

  
"Answer me Kaiba!"

  
Kaiba continued his silence as Yugi glared daggers at him. This was going to end badly. Yamii could sense it. Deciding to step out and into view, Yami slowly walked towards them.

  
"Aibou..." Yami said softly, speaking for the first time since arriving back.

 

Hearing Yami's deep voice for the first time in a few years made Yugi's anger faulter. His gaze turned towards Yami, watching him walk closer towards them. Yugi pushed past Kaiba and practically ran to Yami, hugging him tight as new tears were falling. There was no the tears now. He was still angry at Kaiba but seeing Yami in person just made him cry tears of joy as well.

  
Yami smiled and comforted Yugi.

  
"Shh, Aibou.. It's not Kaiba's fault. I wanted to come back.. I never wanted to leave in the first place.."

 

Seto continued to stand by the front door after shutting it, watching them in silence.

  
Now he was worried.

  
He knew of the bond between Yugi and the Pharaoh. Seto had no idea on whether or not Yugi was gay, but because of his connection with the Pharaoh, Seto was beginning to feel a pang of jealousy.

  
Should he step in? Or let them have their moment? A glare from Mokuba in the corner gave him his answer. Seto gave them one more glance before walking past them, towards the kitchen.

  
"Let Isono know when you're ready to leave. He will drive you home." Seto said simply before walking into the kitchen.  
Mokuba quickly followed his brother.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yami continued to hug Yugi tight as he cried out his frustration. Yami could feel his pain and it made his heart hurt.

  
"Yugi, I never wanted to leave.. But I had to so you could live your own life and so my soul could rest." Yami said softly.

  
"I... I didn't want you to leave.. I would have shared my body with you forever.. I was so devastated.. Then _Kaiba_ just _**had**_ to go after you.." Yugi stammered.

  
"Aibou.. Shh.." Yami whispered, "I'm here now, I won't leave again."

  
When Yugi heard those words, he began to calm down.

  
"You should come stay with me. Grandpa will be excited to hear that you are back." Yugi said after calming down. He then looked to the floor, unsure if he should ask the questions he needed answers to. When Yami took a step back, Yugi kept his gaze cast towards the floor.

  
"How did he get you back..?" Yugi asked curiously after a few silent moments.

  
Yami was unsure of how Kaiba had accomplished it. All he could remember was that heated night. He remembered Kaiba asking again if he was sure he wanted to return to Domino with him. He also remembered saying yes before falling asleep and having a weird dream.

 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Seto sat at the island counter, staring off into space while thinking over everything that had happened when he traversed the boundary of life and death. It was still so clear in his mind. He carefully replayed the memories of that last night he was there. The memory of the heated kiss flashed through his mind. Something that turned intimate quickly.  
He is abruptly brought out of his memories as Mokuba walked into the room, speaking directly to him.

  
"I guess Yugi seen your press release, Seto."

  
Seto kept silent and took a sip of his coffee.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*Flashback*

 

Seto struggled slightly to catch his breath as he stared down at the Pharaoh between his legs.

  
"Fuck.." Seto mutteres softly as he watched the Pharaoh busy himself. Each movement made sent shivers of pleasure down Seto's spine. This must be what heaven was like.  
The memory flashed forward to them sharing a loving kiss as Seto pinned the Pharaoh's wrists above his head. Seto's movements were slow, gentle, and loving, causing the Pharaoh to make lewd noises. Each moan that escaped the Pharaoh's lips drove Seto crazy.

  
The last few moments they were entwined in each other's embrace, the tables were turned. They now belonged to each other. Afterwards, Seto had no objections to the Pharaoh cuddling up to his side. It only took the Pharaoh five minutes to fall asleep. Seto found himself hoping that this wasn't a dream and hoped that this would be an everyday experience.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The slamming of a door broke Seto away from his memories.

  
He and Mokuba walked back towards where they'd left Yami and Yugi. Yami stood alone, staring at the floor.

  
"What happened..?" Mokuba asked curiously.

  
Silence.

  
Alright. This was seriously starting to piss him off.

  
"Mokuba, go to your room." Seto growled out. He wasn't particularly angry with Mokuba but he was thankful Mokuba took the hint and went upstairs quickly.  
"Be nice Seto!" Mokuba called from the top of the stairs before disappearing down the hall. A door slamming shut told Seto that Mokuba had gone to his room. It was a signal so that he would know.

  
Seto glared daggers at the silent Pharaoh. Why was the Pharaoh ignoring him? Yami kept his gaze down towards the exquisite marble floors of the Kaiba mansion. He could feel Kaiba glaring daggers at him, but, he just couldn't bring himself to look at the CEO. He didn't regret what had happened... Or did he? He was so confused since he'd woken up in Kaiba's lab.

 

"Speak Pharaoh." came Kaiba's angry tone from across the room.

  
Yami however, couldn't respond. All he could do was continue to stare at the floor in silence as his thoughts raced through his mind. He wanted to answer but his body and mind just wouldn't co-operate. All this seemed to do was anger the CEO more.

  
"Do you regret coming back with me?"

  
Yami's mind registered the icy and distant tone in Kaiba's voice but he still couldn't force himself to respond. He'd had no issue speaking to Yugi. But when it came to Kaiba, he couldn't seem to speak.

  
"Fucking answer me Pharaoh." Seto said angrily. causing Yami to jump at how much closer Seto had gotten to him.  
Yami looked up finally to see hurt in Kaiba's eyes as he continued his silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! 
> 
> Here's chapter 4, I do apologize about the long wait.
> 
> I have been dealing with some personal things as well as some slight bullying recently. 
> 
> So I have been focusing on work and trying to not think about the crap.
> 
> As always, please leave me a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy the chapter.


End file.
